


Naughty Zayn

by ForbiddenZaynFiction



Series: Take Care of Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Cock Ring, Cock Slut Zayn, Cockslut!Zayn, Come Eating, Crying, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Paddling, Pain Kink, Pet Play, S&M, SO SORRY, Sibling Incest, Slightly - Freeform, So kinky, So many tags, So smutty, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sub Zayn, Submissive!Zayn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Vibrator, bottom!Zayn, butt plug, cock and ball torture, kitten play, so long, so many kinks, sub!zayn, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenZaynFiction/pseuds/ForbiddenZaynFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's just come home from tour, only to face his angry boyfriends, who've found out he'd been sleeping around all tour. Sexual punishment ensues.</p><p>note: THIS IS KINKY AND SMUTTY<br/>SO KINKY<br/>SO SMUTTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinky, this is long, this contains incest

Zayn came and sat between Danny and Anthony on the couch after Danny had patted the space, purring a "c'mere." As soon as he was sat down, Danny's fingers tucked under his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look at him.

 

"Baby," he whispered, before tutting. His hand began to caress his cheek, "you've been so-" he gave him a quick but sharp slap, "- _naughty..._ " Zayn closed his eyes and began to whimper, too afraid to look into Danny's raging ones. His cheek red where Danny's hand had hit him. 

 

Anthony had moved so his head was now resting on Zayn's shoulder. He looked up at him with wide eyes. "Had fun on tour?" He mumbled, an eyebrow rising the slightest. When Zayn didn't reply, he continued, "I'm sure you did... Fuckin all those bitches."

 

Anthony moved his hand so it was resting on Zayn's lap. He began to rub at his thigh slowly before moving down between his legs. He continued the small round movements, moving up to his crotch and clutching it. He began to gently squeeze and Zayn let small moans pass through his lips. Suddenly his grip tightened, making Zayn whimper loudly. With every passing second, his grip only tightened further. 

 

"St-stop... Please," he whispered, eyes crinkled shut.

 

Anthony kept squeezing until he heard a "strip" immediately letting go.

"Stand up and _strip_ ," Danny repeated. Zayn stood up in front of the two boys, his eyes to the floor and hands twitching by his side.

 

"Look at me, whore."

 

He looked up.

 

"Now, strip. _Slowly_. Put on a show for us; like the slut you are."

 

Zayn bit his lip before he started unzipping his jacket. He then unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. He smiled timidly, as he slowly slipped out of the shirt, dropping it on the floor next to his jacket. He then began roaming his hands over his chest, pinching his nipples. His pants came off next, followed quickly by his boxers. He stood still, in front of them, naked and vulnerable, knowing very well not to touch his cock hanging between his legs.

 

"What should we do to him, Ant?"

 

He thought for a moment, going over a few options in his head. 

 

"Put a cockring on him, only letting him come when he is in pain and begging and crying so pretty. And _then_ make him come again and again, until his cock is red and raw and it _hurts_." 

 

Zayn's cock began to harden and he felt tempted to stroke it. A breathy moan escaped his mouth.

 

"That sounds like a _fantastic_ idea," Danny said, "isn't that right, bitch?" He looked over at Zayn.

 

"Yes,"

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"There you go," he smiled then and Zayn couldn't help but smile back.

 

Danny stood up and Anthony quickly followed. "Bedroom," he said, looking pointedly at the naked boy. Zayn walked down the hall and up the stairs, the other two boys following closely behind. Zayn remembered to sway his hips, showing off his cute little arse because he knew they were staring at it.

 

"On your hands and knees, in the centre of the bed," Danny demanded as soon as they entered what used to be Danny and Zayn's bedroom, but now tended to be shared with Ant as well more often than not.

 

Zayn got into position, eyes locked on the grey bed sheet, arse up in the air. Anthony sat down on the bed beside him and Danny walked over to the bedside table, retrieved something before standing behind Zayn, kneading at his ass cheeks, making Zayn moan.

 

"Such a pretty arse you got, baby," he muttered, voice raspy with lust. Zayn felt something flat and solid against his bum cheeks, and he winced, realising what was coming. 

 

"I can make your arse even prettier with this paddle," he whispered, pulling it back only to slam it down hard on Zayn's bottom. Zayn groaned, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back, "you dirty, filthy little _whore,_ you've been so naughty. Do you deserve to be punished?"

 

"Yes, Sir," he breathed, eyes still shut and head still tilted back, "I-I'm sorry."

 

"I know you are kitten, but Anthony and I aren't going to accept your apology just yet. You have to take your punishment like the big boy you are."

 

"Count your spanks- starting from one," Anthony said just before Danny brought the paddle down again. 

 

"O-one," he whispered, eyes squeezing shut even further. 

 

"Good boy," Anthony smiled, hand running up and down Zayn's back in an effort to make him calm.

 

"Two," he said after Danny brought the paddle down again. 

 

Danny swung his arm back further, putting all his force into bringing the paddle down three quick times. Zayn didn't hold back a scream, a tear escaping through his shut eyes. Anthony started rubbing at his back faster, whispering in his ear, "it's alright baby, you can do this." But Danny moved his left hand in between Zayn's legs, pulling viciously at his ballsack, making him screech again.

 

"Fucking _count!_ "

 

"Thr-three, four, five-five" he managed between shaky breaths.

 

"Good," he simply said before bringing the paddle back down. His left hand remained gripping Zayn's nuts, every now and then pulling even harder. Danny kept spanking him, making Zayn moan and whimper from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Zayn's prick hardened, full, fat and oh so pretty. He kept counting, and Anthony kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear. After the nineteenth slap, Danny paused. He put the paddle down and ran his hand over Zayn's red cheeks.

 

"Beautiful," he whispered before grabbing the paddle and letting go of the tortured ballocks. He spread Zayn's legs further apart and quickly brought the paddle up between his legs, hitting him perfectly on the balls. Hard. It had all been too quick for Zayn to be able to register what was happening, until it had happened.

 

He screamed, arms failing to keep him up, falling onto the bed. He curled up, eyes shut, tears streaming down, breathing heavily and hands clutching his crotch. 

 

Anthony's head had snapped up the second Zayn had screamed. He locked eyes with his older brother, pressing a small smile. They stared at Zayn writhing around on the bed, looking absolutely beautiful.

 

Zayn stopped after a moment, eyes snapping open. He panted, his golden eyes glazed over.

 

"He's gone," Anthony said, eyes still on Zayn. 

 

"Good, I'll get the handcuffs and cockring. Put him in the centre of the bed and spread him out, will ya?" 

 

Anthony nodded, quickly getting up on his knees. He placed an arm under Zayn's back and another under his legs, shuffling backwards until Zayn's body was in the middle of the bed and his head was on a pillow. Zayn was lighter than him, small and skinny and awfully easy to move. Zayn's eyes were still golden and glazed over. He stared up at Ant with a small smile plastered onto his face.  

 

Danny had gone into Ant's room to grab the cockring and handcuffs. The paddle was in their bedroom because he often used it to discipline Zayn (and sometimes, but rarely, Ant) and the lube and condoms were in the bedside draw too. Not often did they use cockrings and handcuffs because Zayn was good at restraining himself, however today was going to be a whole lot different.  

 

He pulled open a draw in Anthony's tall boy and grabbed the big, black box full of all their toys. Taking a seat on the bed, he rummaged through. He'd watched his boyfriend of four years strip for him, he spanked his pretty little ass and tortured his balls, but none of that was able to turn him on as much as looking at the contents inside the box and imagining all the dirty things he could do to Zayn. 

 

He moaned, cupping his crotch with his left hand and pressed down through his black skinny jeans. "Fuck," he croaked out. His cock started hurting in the confinement of his jeans, and so he stopped. Anthony had just been shopping so a black plastic bag was sitting on his bed, holding his new shirts. Danny quickly emptied the contents onto the bed before filling it with various toys, knowing very well that he wouldn't be using them all. 

 

When he returned, Anthony and Zayn were lying on their sides, tongues in each others mouths. Zayn wasn't spread out, but Danny knew he'd taken slightly too long and so wasn't angry at Anthony. He sat down behind Zayn, dropping the bag on the floor next to him and slipping his hand into the raven hair, pulling gently.

 

"That's enough, babe," and instantly, Zayn untangled himself from Anthony, lying flat on his back and looking up at him with his still-glazed eyes. Anthony stayed on his side, pushing himself up with his elbow so he could look over Zayn.

 

"Now baby, I've brought some extra toys, so it is going to get even rougher than what Anthony said we were going to do. Do you think you can handle that?" His voice was smooth and soothing. Danny's thumb was running across Zayn's chest, circling his nipples.

 

Zayn nodded. Danny sighed, _of course_ he nodded. That last blow to his nuts had pushed him into his submissive headspace. 

 

"Can you come up for me, Zayn? Let go for a minute?" But Zayn shook his head, making Danny chuckle. Zayn found Danny's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

 

"Trust you," he whispered, pouting his lips so Danny would lean down and peck him, which he did

 

"What's your colour for when it gets too much, darling?"

 

"Red"

"And your colour now?"  


"Green."

 

"Good boy. Anthony's going to handcuff you now, okay?" Zayn nodded, a smile appearing on his face. Danny pulled the four pairs out handing them to Anthony who spread Zayn out, handcuffing each limb to a post at each corner of the bed.

 

" _Look at you..._ " Danny's voice cracked, tone coated with lust, "you look so pretty, all spread out for us. Look at your prick Zayn, look at it standing so beautifully against your tummy. Imagine if your fans could see you now, Zayn. What would they think? The 'badass of the group' all spread out to be dominated by his 'two best mates,' they'd get to see what a slut you are. And what would the other boys think?" he walked around so he was standing at the foot of the bed. He leaned forward, swiping his finger over the head of Zayn's dick, making him writhe. "Look at your delicious precome leaking out of your cockhead, Zee. Would you like to taste yourself, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer, moving onto the bed, he leaned over Zayn, accidentally rubbing his clothed erection against Zayn's free one, making him moan. He smiled down at Zayn as he sucked the precome off his finger, "that's it, baby."

 

He removed his finger from Zayn's mouth and properly aligned his body with the younger boy beneath him. One of his hands knotted into Zayn's hair and the other intertwined with Ant's, squeezing gently. His lips locked with Zayn's full pink lips and he began to rock his pelvis against Zayn's, drawing whimpers into the kiss. The kiss was soft, but hot. Their lips were quick to part and Danny's tongue dominated Zayn's mouth. Beside them Ant moaned, his free hand palming himself through his jeans.

 

Danny untangled himself from Zayn, leaving the younger boy breathless. He kneeled in front of Ant, before leaning down to kiss him on the lips too. Danny nibbled at Anthony's bottom lip before swiping his wet tongue over it, to soothe the pain. Anthony's hands were locked around Danny's neck and Danny's slipped under Ant's t shirt, running up his sides and tweaking his nipples. 

 

"Take it off. Strip down to your boxers," he commanded.

 

Zayn was panting beside them. The two brothers crawled out of bed, Anthony stripping his clothes off quickly. Danny dug into the bag and retrieved the cockring, contemplating whether or not to put it on Zayn. He pocketed it, thinking Zayn could restrain himself for a bit longer.

 

"Ant's going to suck you off," he said, causing Zayn to shut his eyes and thrust into the air, searching for friction. "You'd like that, won't you slut?" Making Zayn nod eagerly.

 

Anthony set himself between Zayn's legs, his hands rubbing small circles on his inner thigh. He leaned down to lick a thick stripe up Zayn's balls, his pelvis bucking up. Danny moved so he was now holding Zayn's hips, stopping him from moving. Anthony kissed the way up Zayn's shaft before circling the tip with his tongue. He slowly started to take Zayn's cock into his mouth, lowering his mouth down further and further, until his nose was touching the very bottom of Zayn's torso, just under his happy trail. Ant heard Danny mutter, "You're such a _good_ boy, remembering to shave for Anthony and I. You know we don't like it when you're hairy," and that made him moan, sending vibrations down Zayn's cock, making him squirm. Anthony moved up and down the length of his shaft, stopping to lick at the head every now and then. He grabbed a hold of Zayn's balls, squeezing them, not as tight as Danny would, just enough to cause pleasant pressure. Zayn was moaning, loud, not bothering to try and hide his sounds. Danny let him do so for a moment, then told him to stay quiet, "don't make a noise baby. If you make noises from now on, we'll get the paddle out again," causing Zayn to shut up immediately. 

 

Zayn felt the familiar churning in his stomach, and he bit his lip to suppress a groan. His eyes closed tightly and his breathing became laboured.

 

"Anthony, get off! He's about to come," And Zayn whimpered, not loud enough for Danny to hear him, when he remembered they weren't going to let him come just yet. He felt Anthony's warm mouth leave his cock and a cold ring slide onto the base. His eyes began to water because he _really_ wanted to come. Danny instantly noticed. He moved Zayn's hair away from his eyes, smiling fondly at him. "Shhh... You'll get to come, baby. Be patient and be good. Remember, this is your punishment for fucking around on tour," he quickly pressed his lips to his forehead, "it's about to get rough Zayn, so just remember your colour," Zayn nodded, eye's still glassy.

 

Danny grabbed the lube from the bedside table and then motioned for Anthony to come closer. He opened the bag, letting him see what he'd picked from their box and Ant's eyes widened. He smirked, looking over at Zayn. He looked so helpless, all tied up, cock full and red. 

 

He pulled out a pair of nipple clamps, before getting onto the bed and kneeling beside Zayn. Bending down, he started licking at Zayn's nipples, causing them to harden. He then started sucking at them, and Zayn had to bite his lip once again so he wouldn't make a sound. Zayn flinched when Anthony pinched each nipple and then he felt the nipple clamps pinching his skin. It hurt, it definitely did, but it was bearable. Anthony then kneeled once more, hand on Zayn's head and making him face him. He used his other hand to bring out his cock and guide it into Zayn's mouth, who immediately began to suck.

 

Danny had found his way between Zayn's legs, where Anthony was sitting not too long ago. He could see Zayn's puckered hole, and so he circled around it with his index finger, sending a shiver up Zayn's spine. He then coated his fingers with lube and pushed past the ring of muscle. He began to slowly finger fuck Zayn, pounding in and out of Zayn's arse. Zayn was pulling at his restraints now, as Anthony fucked into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Danny added a second finger, scissoring him, stretching his cute little hole. And then a third, twisting and turning his fingers in and out.

 

He pulled his fingers out, much to Zayn's detest, making him feel empty and yearn to feel full and stretched once more. Lucky for him, that's exactly what Danny was going to do. Hegot up and pulled out the ten inch dildo he'd put in the bag. It was green and thick and definitely Zayn's favourite. Zayn hadn't seen what Danny had in store for him because Anthony was still fucking his mouth, blocking his view. 

 

Anthony's fingers were tangled in Zayn's hair and he used his hands to guide Zayn down and off his cock. He was careless, hitting the back of his throat over and over. Zayn's eyes watered, as he choked on eight inches of (delicious) meat.

 

"You can keep going, as long as you don't come," he said to Ant, making him pull out because he was aware he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Zayn panted, fighting for the much needed air. 

 

Danny grabbed hold of the chain attached to the nipple clamps and lined up the vibrator to Zayn's hole after coating it with a thin layer of lube. Zayn let out a deep breath when he realised he was going to get fucked by a dildo. Suddenly, Danny was shoving the dildo up his ass and pulling at the chain, all at once making Zayn scream out in pain, instantly angering Danny.

 

"Get the paddle," he said to Anthony. Tears gathered in Zayn's eyes because _he hadn't meant to make a noise,_ it had just happened. The roughness of his thrust and the pull on his nipples had hurt, not that he hadn't liked it, but it had hurt. 

 

"Dan, listen, let it go. He'll be quiet now. You did shove that vibrator up pretty roughly, and his nipples are sensitive, you know that. Besides, he is on his back. How are you going to spank his arse in this position?"

 

"Don't disobey me, Ant," he said through gritted teeth, "or I will spank you too. And I'm not going to go easy on him today. I know he's gone a bit too far in his head so I am constantly checking up on him and all, but I warned him and he didn't listen. Maybe if he weren't such a whore and knew how to keep his dick in his pants, he wouldn't be getting punished at all. Now get that paddle. We'll just have to paddle his crotch, as his arse is unavailable."

 

"D-Danny, please, I'm sorry," Zayn tried, putting all his effort into lifting his head so he could look at Danny. 

 

Danny however, didn't listen. Instead, he turned the vibrations on, setting it at the highest, "be quiet or this paddling to your prick is just going to be a whole lot worse." 

 

They weren't all that bad. It hurt, a lot. But Zayn was expecting each hit to be as forceful as the one that'd pushed him into subspace. The feeling of the paddle hitting his cock and balls and the feeling of the ten inch vibrator filling him and stretching him out, pressure against his prostrate, was driving Zayn insane. To make matters worse, Danny was whispering dirty words into his ear. Calling him a slut and a whore. He wanted to come so badly but he wasn't allowed to say anything and so, didn't know how to let them know. 

 

Anthony had sat down next to Zayn again, his cock still hard and exposed now that he'd stepped out of his boxers. He kept a hand around it, slowly stroking so he'd stay hard. His other hand kept brushing at Zayn's hair and throughout the paddling kept reminding him that it would be okay.

 

"Now baby, I'm going to take the ring off. You have our permission to come," Danny said as soon as he'd put down the paddle. Zayn smiled because Danny was telling him what was going to happen next, and so his voice was all calm and sweet, making butterflies twist in his stomach.

 

He slid the cockring off and back into his pocket, then started pumping the length of Zayn's shaft. Zayn's teeth bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Danny used his other hand to pound the vibrator in and out of Zayn's tight hole. It all became too much, the coiling in the pit of his stomach and the tightness in his nuts. He dipped his head back, eyes closing shut. Just as he was about to come, he felt Danny's lips on the tip of his cock, ready to catch his come. His mouth fell open and he shuddered as he came, making sure he didn't peep a sound.

 

Danny walked over to Anthony, bending down to kiss him. Their mouthes opened and he pushed the come into Ant's mouth, "go and give Zayn his spunk, make him swallow himself," and nodding eagerly, Ant quickly complied.

 

Danny returned to his place between Zayn's legs where he went back to pounding the vibrator and started stroking Zayn again. Zayn struggled against the cuffs, wriggling from the cruel mix of pleasure and pain. His eyes were watering again, in fact he was crying because it hurt. His cock was hardening, and with every passing second the pain got worse. 

 

When Zayn's cock was fully erect, Danny stopped thrusting the vibrator. Instead, he used his hands to squeeze at Zayn's balls. Anthony pulled at the nipple clamps over and over again, lightly, as Danny rubbed roughly at his cockhead. He pushed his finger nail past the slit and scratched.  

 

Zayn was sobbing now, quietly, trying his very best to shut up. Danny let it go, knew how much pain Zayn was in, and just glad he wasn't screaming. Zayn's body shook as he came again, his eyes shut and the tears falling faster, more freely down his beautiful face.

 

"Good boy, you did it," Danny whispered, gathering up the come on Zayn's tummy. He shoved his come coated fingers into Zayn's mouth, making him clean his mess. His fingers pressed down against Zayn's tongue, choking him for a moment, loving the gagging noises he was making.

 

He stood up then, telling Anthony to unlock the handcuffs, and began to strip, retrieving the cockring from his pocket. His cock was aching as he'd been trapped in jeans the whole night. He lay down in bed next to Zayn, running his hands up his arms, squeezing slightly because he knew they'd be sore.His hand travelled down the front of Zayn's torso, he slid the ring back over Zayn's cock and continued down between his legs. Danny once again, squeezed Zayn's big round balls and then went further around, pressing two fingers over the vibrator's base, pushing it harshly against Zayn's prostrate. He held his fingers there and began to talk. 

 

"Listen, Anthony and I haven't come yet. So, I'm going to kneel beside your face and fuck your cute little mouth, and Anthony will be kneeling next to me and you are going to get him off with your hand. Understood?" Zayn wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk again, so he nodded. In fact, he probably wouldn't have been able to form words with that fucking vibrating against his prostrate, anyways. 

 

Danny stood up ridded his clothes, gently pumping his cock. They quickly got into position, turning Zayn on his side, Danny thrusted into his mouth. Zayn was stroking Anthony's dick, running his thumb over the head every now and then. Danny and Ant turned so their heads were facing one another, and then they simultaneously leant in, lips parting and tongues lapping up against each other. They both moaned into the kiss, their saliva mixing to create a delicious sensation.

Danny's cock was shorter than Ant's but much thicker. His thrusts were frantic and messy, and he was deliberately choking Zayn. He inserted two fingers alongside his prick, stretching Zayn's mouth further. 

 

Zayn's lips hurt from how wide he had to open them, his arse was still sore from the paddling, his balls were throbbing from all the squeezing and pulling, his asshole was still stretched around the vibrator that was still set on the highest setting, his limbs sore from handcuffing and his cock hurt because it had started getting hard once again. He was in heaven.

 

Anthony came all over Zayn's hand, his moans muffled by the snog he was still sharing with his brother. He had wrapped his arms around his neck again, and one of Danny's hands was pressed into the small of his back. Danny pulled away when he was aware he was about to come. His hands moved so they were now holding Zayn's head against his cock, nose pressed into his trimmed pubes. He cursed, "fuck, fuck, fuck," chanting through his orgasm. He held Zayn down throughout it, hearing him choking just making him come harder. 

 

After a second of staying still, he pulled out and commanded, "lick Ant's come off your hand, slut."

 

It was confusing because Danny often changed between talking sweetly to him and calling him names, but for some reason, during sex, both tones turned him on. He licked up all of Anthony's come, having already swallowed Danny's. He wanted to moan because Danny and Ant both tasted so good.  

 

Danny pulled the vibrator out of Zayn's anus and turned it off. He then turned to the two boys on the bed. 

 

"We'll be trying something new today. Lie down on the bed Anthony, get your cock hard. Zayn c'mere. Want to talk to you." 

 

Anthony quickly lay down grabbing more lube and stroking. Zayn crawled over to Danny at the foot of the bed, and kneeled so he was able to look him in the eye. Danny reached over to peck Zayn on the lips. 

"You look so pretty when you crawl, baby. Should force you to do it more often," he smiled, pecking him again, "Now listen, you can talk from now on. And you can make sounds throughout the next activity. We need your words, that's why," he gave the chain across Zayn's chest a tug, making him moan.

 

" _Good boy_. I want to try something new. Do you think you could take Anthony and I together? At once? Up this beautiful hole of yours," he circled the hole with his finger. Zayn let out a deep, throaty moan, his voice all raspy from being quiet for so long. 

 

"I-I don't know. But I want to. Sounds hot," he struggled to form words, spitting them out through laboured breaths. Across the bed, Anthony let out a whimper because _this was going to be so hot!_

 

Danny cupped Zayn's face and then leaned down to kiss him passionately.

 

"Danny, do you think I could wear my collar?" Zayn asked, biting down onto his lower lip.

 

"Of course baby, I'll go get it," he turned around, quickly looking for it in the closet. When he found it he walked back to Zayn, still obediently kneeling on the foot of the bed.He fastened it and ran a hand over the cool blue leather, before taking a step back.

 

"You look incredibly gorgeous like this, Pet," Danny smiled.

 

"Thanks," Zayn mumbled back, his head bowed down and cheeks red.

 

"Go lie down next to Ant, Baby."

 

Danny walked around the bed to where Anthony was lying down, his cock now hard and lying against his stomach. Danny kneeled down beside him, one hand brushing away the hair matted against his forehead and the other cupping his balls. He began to stroke them gently and Anthony moaned, quiet and raspy. 

 

"Excited?" He asked.

 

"Very."

 

"Good," Danny replied, looking over at Zayn, "you're going to ride him, Zayn. Your hole is definitely prepared, so quickly get in position. Face him."

 

Zayn nodded, before squatting over Anthony's hips. Danny's hand had moved from Anthony's balls to his shaft, lining it up against Zayn's hole, who gently lowered himself down. 

 

" _Ride_ him, Zayn. Make Ant feel good. And Ant, don't move. Let this whore do all the work," Danny mumbled once Zayn had sunk down on the whole length. 

 

Zayn placed his hands on Anthony's chest and began to bounce. His movements were dirty. Filthy. He had his head tipped back and eyes closed. He was bouncing fast, his cock hitting against his stomach and then against Anthony's. He was sucking on his bottom lip, looking so incredibly hot. The brothers were both moaning at the way Zayn looked.

 

"Stay," Danny commanded and Zayn's movements came to a quick halt, obeying like the obedient pet he was. Anthony's cock was filling Zayn up, rubbing against his prostrate, as Zayn stayed still, his head still tilted back and eyes still closed. 

 

Danny got into bed, behind Zayn. He took his face in his hands, giving him a somewhat upside down kiss. His arm snaked around Zayn's waist, seizing his cock and stroking. His other snaked around the other side of Zayn's waist, cupping his balls, stroking that too. He then began to squeeze, both his balls and his shaft, making him mewl. His grip kept tightening, making Zayn open his eyes and stare Danny in the eye. Danny only smirked.

Zayn didn't say anything, enjoying the feel of Danny's large, rough hands hurting him. It felt heavy on his balls and his penis ached, but he loved it. Loved it because it reminded him that he was _theirs._

 

"Ready?" He heard Danny whispering in his ear. Zayn nodded, the anticipation making him too flustered to function properly and actually _answer_ him.

 

Danny's hand left Zayn's penis, one still squeezing harshly on his balls. He pushed a finger alongside Anthony's cock, stretching Zayn further. Anthony let out a deep sigh, looking up at Zayn in awe as he took in an extra finger. When he felt the finger rub against him, moving in and out of Zayn's hole, he closed his eyes, thinking he wouldn't be able to handle it. Just then, Danny entered another finger and his hand stopped squeezing Zayn's nuts, instead pushing down at Zayn' back, lowering him over Anthony. They were chest to chest, Zayn's cock trapped between them. Danny pounded the two fingers, quick now, coated with the lube Zayn already had inside him and what was on Anthony's cock.

 

"Look at you, Zayn," Anthony mumbled, before sucking at Zayn's neck, scraping his teeth down the side.

 

Danny lined up his cock after coating it lube and nudged the head in, making Zayn choke on his breath. It hurt in the most pleasant way possible.

 

"Yeah?" Danny asked, making sure it was okay to continue.

 

"Yeah..." Zayn confirmed, letting it out through a blissful sigh. Danny pushed forward, so half his cock was up in him, against Anthony's.

 

"You two, stay still," he huffed, and then he started moving in and out, slowly.

 

Zayn had hidden his face in the crook of Anthony's neck, who was now rubbing circles on his back, calming him. Zayn's eyes filled with tears, increasing with every move Danny made. It hurt to be so stretched out but he wanted to do it. It felt good and even _he_ didn't understand why.

 

Anthony felt the tears tickle up against his skin and he looked down to see Zayn's eyes closed, wetness surrounding them. "Dan, he is crying," he whispered, cursing in his head because they'd hurt him.

 

"Zayn? Are you alright?" Danny asked him, making sure not to sound panicky, even if he was slightly feeling it.

 

"Hurts, hurts..." He muttered back.

 

"Want me to stop?" Zayn shook his head frantically, crying harder, sobbing.

 

"Don't, don't stop," his voice breaking through his sobs, "it hurts but... Continue. Like it."

 

Danny grimaced because he wasn't sure. He didn't know if Zayn was being honest with them or he was saying that to please him and Anthony. He knew of Zayn's pain kink but didn't want Zayn to be getting off solely from it. 

 

He thrusted in a bit further, making Anthony shift because the friction of Danny's cock was just too much. As he did so, he rubbed against Zayn's prostrate making him cry out in pleasure. Danny leaned down so his chest was pressed against Zayn' sweaty back and tightened a hand around the blue leather on his neck. He leaned down to kiss Anthony on the cheek,

 

"You move out, and I'll move in okay? And then I'll move out and you move in. Let's see if this works," he pecked him on the cheek again when he nodded. 

 

The thing was, it was pretty hard to actually _move out_ because Zayn wasn't going to cooperate. He was in a mix of pleasure and pain and too far gone to be able to actually get up and move up and down Anthony's cock himself. He slowly pulled out, having to support Zayn and Danny's weight whilst doing it, and felt Dan push in against him. 

 

Danny hit Zayn's prostrate again, making him pant out. Zayn's hands moved quickly to find one of Anthony's, squeezing tightly when he did. Eventually they'd set up a rhythm. It was slow and sloppy, but it was making Zayn writhe and so they knew they were doing well enough. 

 

When Anthony came inside Zayn; arching his back and moaning loudly, Danny and Zayn quickly changed positions so Danny was on top, and they were lying next to Anthony. Danny's thrust were rough, frantic and so hot. For every thrust, Danny pulled the chain, squeezing and pulling at his nipples.Zayn's arms were tight around Danny's neck so that he wasn't only holding his own weight, but both their weight. Zayn kept kissing at Danny's chest, mumbling 'please' over and over and again. He wanted to come so bad, he needed to. He felt like his balls were about to explode from all the pressure. 

 

Eventually, and it felt like forever to Zayn, Danny removed the cockring from the base of his dick, his hand gripping onto it and stroking. He kept pounding and Zayn was crying now because it was all too much. 

 

"Danny, Danny please. Can I come?" He sobbed.

 

"Yeah baby, come with me," and just like that they were both coming, Zayn all over his and Danny's chests and Danny inside Zayn; his juices mixing with his brothers inside the boy they both loved dearly. 

 

Before pulling out, Danny grabbed for the buttplug kept in their bedside table. He pushed it in just as he pulled out. 

 

"That ought to keep it all in your hole for the night, isn't that right slut..?" He said, smiling. Zayn just whimpered in response.

 

He climbed off Zayn and lay down next to him, as Anthony went to get a flannel for Zayn. When he returned a wicked smirk appeared on Danny's face.

 

"You reckon you could come again, Zee?" Zayn's eyes widened noticeably. He shook his head, whimpering.

 

"No, Danny, no," he cried. 

 

"Let's try, yeah?" And he brought his hand to Zayn's cock. Zayn grimaced as the hand started moving. 

 

"No, please," he cried out. 

 

"Come on baby, you've done so well. Surely you can come just one more time for your boyfriends?" 

 

The hand started moving faster, rubbing at his balls every now and then and sliding over his tip. His free hand gripped around the collar. Zayn was so very close to muttering his safe word. But he started coming for the fourth time, his body shaking hard. There wasn't much spunk, but that was pretty much to be expected. He cried as he came down from his high. Anthony's eyes widened because Zayn had managed to come _again_.

 

Danny's fingers found their way into the semen Zayn had released during his last two orgasms, splattered all over his torso. He gathered it, bringing it to Zayn's tummy before writing 'slut' in the mess. Danny smirked, as he watched Zayn struggle to read it and then whimper when he made out the word. 

 

"That's what you are, right Zayn? A slut? You like having a cock up your ass or having your cock up someone's ass or pussy. You love pleasing yourself, don't you? Bet your bandmates all fuck you on the tour bus, maybe even have the crew fuck you. Your security guards ravaging your hole, now wouldn't that be a sight? What's their names, Paul and Preston? Bet you want them fucking you too. Maybe you could take them up your filthy hole together, like you took Ant and I? Does any of that happen, Zayn? Would you like it to happen..?"

 

Zayn shook his head, "no it doesn't happen, Sir."

 

"But you'd like it if it did, yeah?"

 

Zayn thought about, before hesitantly nodding.

 

Danny smirked. "Knew it. Such a whore. You're so dirty Zayn. So, so dirty. Oh, if your fans could see you now, what would they say? Your birthday is coming up soon. Maybe we can organise that. Have you gang banged by your bandmates. How does that sound, slut?"

 

Danny heard Anthony let out a moan and Zayn make a sound which was a cross between a gasp and him choking. "Please" was all Zayn said.

 

Danny cleaned him himself and Zayn with the flannel, before removing the nipple clamps, making Zayn take a sharp intake of breath from the pain. Danny tenderly stroked Zayn's cheek, "we'll see, yeah? See how well you are up until your birthday. No more fucking around without permission, okay? If you be good we can organise something for you."

 

They laid down in bed, Zayn in the middle. Danny wrapped an arm around Zayn and pulled him up against his chest. Running a hand through Zayn's hair and smiling down at him, "you did so well, darling," he whispered. His hand slid down and tapped the buttplug a few times before he sighed and closed his eyes.

 


End file.
